plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar Bronze
Gargantuar Bronzes, consisting of Han Bronze (大汉铜人; pinyin: Dàhàn tóng rén), Knight Bronze (侠客铜人; pinyin: Xiákè tóng rén), and Qigong Bronze (气功铜人; pinyin: Qìgōng tóng rén) are the Chinese versions of Gargantuars seen in Kongfu World. On all levels in which they appear, except in the final level and in Endless Challenge, they start as bronze statues which slowly come to life after a timer expires. Before the timer expires, the player can destroy the harmless bronze statues to destroy the Gargantuar Bronze in it. Unlike most Gargantuars, they do not carry an Imp, and they also possess special abilities other than instantly crushing plants. They have a total of more than twice the health points of a regular Gargantuar and it takes four instant kills to defeat them, both in their statue or freed form. Each Bronze Gargantuar also has special abilities: the Han Bronze can speed up when almost defeated, the Knight Bronze can occasionally change lanes and the Qigong Bronze can occasionally pull plants like Qigong Zombie as well as summon other zombies. Almanac entries Han = Han Bronze |-| Knight = Knight Bronze |-| Qigong = Qigong Bronze Encounters Han Bronze Kongfu World: Day 24, Utlimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Frostbite Caves: Boss Rush Knight Bronze Kongfu World: Days 17, 21, 24, Ultimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Frostbite Caves: Boss Rush Qigong Bronze Kongfu World: Days 13, 17, 21, 24, Ultimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Frostbite Caves: Boss Rush Strategies The most optimal method of dealing with Gargantuar Bronzes is by destroying their statues before they spawn, as they have twice the health of a normal Gargantuar (or about the same health as a Giga-Gargantuar). If you are forced to deal with one, however, using instant-kills is highly recommended in order to deal with them. Because they are slower than normal Gargantuars, your plants have plenty of time to dish out damage to the Gargantuar, but again, keep in mind his massive health pool. Use long-ranged plants like Laser Bean or Bloomerangs to deal with the Gargantuar statue; since he is in the first column from the zombies, dealing with the statues in the middle of a huge wave may become very troublesome. Most of the time, you will not be able to destroy every statue in time. If a Gargantuar Bronze breaks out, make your strategy depending on which type of Gargantuar Bronze it is. For Han Bronze, treat it like a normal Gargantuar with significantly higher health. Do note that Han Bronzes speed up when they are almost defeated, so try to not let them get to the first column while they are still alive. The other two are very problematic with their abilities. As Knight Bronze can occasionally change lanes (note that it still moves forward while being on the sky when changing lanes), be sure to set up your defenses on every lane when this Gargantuar Bronze breaks out, and stall it as much as possible while it is still on the ground. For Qigong Zombie, he can summon any other non-boss zombie from Kongfu World, make sure to have as many counters for other unique, dangerous Kongfu World zombies as possible in lanes near it, especially Torch Kongfu Zombies, Suicide Bomber Zombies, Drinking Zombies, Swordsman Zombies, etc. Either have attack this Bronze Gargantuar from far away with a Radish in the front to prevent its qigong skill from breaking your defenses while dealing with other zombies, or continuously plant and replace plants while stalling it as much as possible if no Radishes are given or they are the only zombies left. Gallery Lifeless_bronze.png|Statues of Gargantuar Bronzes before they come back to life Pvz2_almanac_g1_dahan.png|Han Bronze's Almanac entry Pvz2_almanac_g2_xiake.png|Knight Bronze's Almanac entry Pvz2_almanac_g3qigong.png|Qigong Bronze's Almanac entry Qigong Bronze Almanac Icon.PNG|Han Bronze's Almanac icon Knight Bronze Almanac Icon.PNG|Knight Bronze's Almanac icon Han Bronze Almanac Icon.PNG|Qigong Bronze's Almanac icon Dahan_bronze.png|HD Han Bronze Xiake_bronze.png|HD Knight Bronze Qigong_bronze.png|HD Qigong Bronze Knight throwing.png|Knight Bronze changing lane Qigong moving.png|Qigong Bronze pulling plants forward Qigong summon.png|Qigong Bronze summoning zombies ATLASES_ZOMBIEKONGFUBRONZEHOLDERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and Assets ZOMBIEKONGFUSTRONGBRONZEGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Han Bronze Gargantuar Textures ZOMBIEKONGFUAGILEBRONZEGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Knight Bronze Gargantuar Textures ZOMBIEKONGFUMAGICBRONZEGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Qigong Bronze Gargantuar Textures Trivia *Although Han Bronze's and Knight Bronze's speeds are Hungry, they are as slow as Qigong Bronze Gargantuar which has a Stiff speed listed in its Almanac entry. **It is unknown if it was intended for the speeds to be the same as a Hungry zombie for Han Bronze and Knight Bronze, or if the Almanac entry is incorrect and they were all supposed to be that of a Stiff zombie. *Since these particular Gargantuars have twice the health of a normal one, they can be equated to Giga-gargantuar from Plants vs. Zombies as they must take four instant kills before dying. However, unlike Giga-gargantuar, they have slower speed. **These particular Gargantuars are the only variants to have an exclusive mini-game dedicated to them. *Qigong Bronze pulls plants to the right, just like Qigong Zombie, hence its name. It also summons zombies from the ground, similar to Zombot Dark Dragon, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Gunpowder Devil, and Blade-Wielding Hero. *The fact that they come out of Bronze Statues may be a reference to the Terracotta Army. *When a Gargantuar Bronze is about to use its abilities and a Spikerock is attacking it, it will ignore the Spikerock, and instead just walk over the Spikerock without crushing it. *Except for Qigong Bronze, both its Almanac description and flavor text are references to its abilities and moves in-game. See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar ru:Бронзовые Гаргантюа Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Zombies with "Great" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Zombies that move plants